


AKA At the Point of Ignition

by for_t2



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Dark Character, F/F, Heroism, POV First Person, Regret, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: It shouldn't be like this. But it is. And Jess is going to do what she has to





	AKA At the Point of Ignition

Shit could’ve been so different. We could’ve been so different. 

Maybe if I just talked to you more often. Maybe if I listened to you more often. If I drank less. If I wasn’t such an asshole. Maybe if I just held you a little closer. 

But it doesn’t fucking matter anymore, does it?

Because that fire that made you the brightest thing in the world is burning you whole. Because I couldn’t stop the darkness from being too much. Because I couldn’t be your hero. 

You said I was a failure. You were right. 

You said I was broken. You were right. 

You said you were better. Well, guess what? You were fucking right. 

But it doesn’t matter anymore. 

Because I’m terrified. Of you. For you. You can’t do this, Trish. Even if they deserve it. You can’t. You don’t deserve it. And I don’t want to think about what’s going to happen to you. I don't want to think about how much this hurts you. 

I don’t know what else to do. I wish I could say how sorry I am. But it’s too late. So now, I’m going to be the hero you always wanted me to be.

And I’m going to stop you.

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely inspired by the Dark Tranquillity song At the Point of Ignition


End file.
